


Всегда (Always)

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемь месяцев назад Шерлок потерял своего друга и любимого человека. Он отчаянно пытался, но уже не мог вынести это в одиночку. А потом произошло то, что всё изменило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always - Immer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881199) by [crazycat1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895). 



> Шерлок и Джон уже несколько лет живут вместе и состоят в отношениях, падения и исчезновения детектива не было.  
> Автор был вдохновлен фильмом «Одинокий мужчина» с Колином Фертом. Для этой истории смотреть фильм не является необходимостью, но если Вы его знаете, то цитаты из него могут быть знакомы.
> 
> Перевод также можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1321388

_Вода. Он окружен водой, он качается на ней, невесомо, легко. Но он не может дышать, к нему не поступает воздух. Где же поверхность? Почему он не может вынырнуть? Ему нужен воздух!  
  
Глаза. Мёртвые глаза. Мёртвые глаза Джона. Они повсюду преследуют его._  
  
Шерлок проснулся с рвущимся наружу удушливым криком. Он был весь в поту, простыни были скинуты с кровати. Каждый раз один и тот же сон. Каждый раз, стоило ему закрыть глаза, он видел Джона, его мёртвые глаза, которые в упор смотрели на него.  
  
Пробуждение начиналось с мыслей «всё еще жив» и «хватит». Уже восемь месяцев пробуждение казалось пыткой. Холодное осознание, что он всё еще здесь, медленно пронзало насквозь. Процесс пробуждения его никогда не впечатлял. Он никогда не был тем, кто вскакивал с кровати и приветствовал день с улыбкой, как это делал Джон. Шерлок всегда говорил, что только дураки просыпаются с улыбкой. Только дураки не принимали во внимание ту истину, что «сейчас» не всегда значит просто «сейчас». Просто неустанное напоминание: еще один день после вчерашнего дня, еще один год после прошлого года, в какой-то момент, рано или поздно, но время придет. Джон всегда просто смеялся и целовал его в щеку.  
  
По утрам требовалось какое-то время, чтобы стать тем самым Шерлоком, с тем внешним видом и поведением, которого все от него ждали. Когда он одевался и был буквально начищен до блеска, Шерлок снова знал, какую роль должен играть.  
  
Когда он смотрел в зеркало, то видел не лицо, а лишь проблему, отражающуюся на нем. Просто выдержать этот чертов день, говорил он тогда себе.   
  
Слишком мелодраматично. С другой стороны, его сердце и правда было разбито, ему казалось, что он тонет, что не может и вдохнуть.  
  
Впервые в своей жизни он не видел никакого будущего. Дни в дымке проходили мимо, но он решил, что сегодня будет по-другому.  
  
* * *  
  
Он написал много писем. Миссис Хадсон, Лестрейду, - Грегу, с подобием улыбки напомнил он себе, - своей маме. Последнее было для Майкрофта, в котором шла речь о последней просьбе и инструкциях для похорон. Это были все, кто должен был получить прощальное письмо. Он подумал о том, должен ли он написать Молли, но так было бы только хуже. Да он и не знал, что следовало бы ей написать.  
  
На письменном столе редко царил такой порядок. Он сделал уборку во всей квартире. Миссис Хадсон была очень довольна, но и немного обеспокоена. Она никогда не прекращала опекать его, готовила и пекла для него. Но он никогда на самом деле не был голоден, а что-то ел только для того, чтобы её порадовать. Скоро всё это закончится, скоро они все оставят его в покое, скоро…  
  
Раздался сигнал мобильного телефона. Шерлок закрыл глаза. Этот сигнал – его следовало изменить, но он не мог. И непрошеные воспоминания снова возвращались.  
  
 _Раздался сигнал мобильного телефона. Шерлок оторвал взгляд от микроскопа и нахмурился. Джон – нет, не после того, что он наговорил ему пару часов назад. Лестрейд отправлял СМС, если ему нужна была помощь. Майкрофт! Уже плохое настроение Шерлока ухудшилось еще больше.  
  
\- Что? – резко спросил он.  
\- Шерлок, произошел несчастный случай, - голос брата был очень тихий и спокойный, - буря, невероятно ужасная погода… - Майкрофт прокашлялся. Потом он заговорил дальше, а рука Шерлока онемела, и телефон выскользнул. Колбы и чашки Петри были сметены со стола, и разные жидкости смешались в непонятную субстанцию, которая начала тихо пузыриться, пока ноги Шерлока подгибались._  
  
…с резким испуганным вздохом Шерлок открыл глаза. Это был Лестрейд – Грег, - который хотел, чтобы Шерлок пришел в Ярд. Вероятно, миссис Хадсон забила тревогу: последние пару дней Шерлок был слишком спокойный, слишком порядочный, слишком милый. Он знал это.  
  
* * *  
  
Лестрейд сидел за своим письменным столом, закинув на него ноги, и вертел в руках мобильный телефон. Миссис Хадсон снова начала переживать за Шерлока, так что он пообещал присмотреть за ним. Единственным способом его чем-то занять была работа, поэтому Лестрейд отправил ему СМС. Вошла Салли и отдала несколько досье. В данный момент не было очень важных и тяжелых дел, но пару месяцев назад они начали поднимать старые нераскрытые дела, чтобы детектива можно было отвлечь в такое время как сейчас, когда всё казалось уже критически плохо. Салли изобразила подобие улыбки – к Шерлоку она не стала относиться лучше, но ей было его жаль.  
  
Шерлок поймал такси. Ему больше не нравилось на них ездить – ещё одно, что ему теперь не нравилось, - потому что каждый раз, когда он поворачивал голову, Джон был снова здесь, он мог видеть его боковым зрением. Джон просто сидел здесь и смотрел в окно, наблюдая за проносящимся мимо городом. Но ему начали бы задавать вопросы, если бы он вдруг отказался ездить на такси, и тогда стало бы еще хуже, если это вообще возможно.  
  
Но самым ужасным было то, что не было места, где можно было выплеснуть скорбь. Не было могилы, у которой можно было бы стоять и кричать на Джона, где можно было бы спросить _«Почему?»_. Почему? Почему, ради всего святого, именно тебе следовало это делать, Джон? Старая рыбацкая лодка, почему она была так важна? Что в ней такого? Только лишь то, что ты еще в детстве мечтал на такой прокатиться. Ты был в Афганистане, тебе не хватило приключений? Глупо! Как же глупо! Почему я тебя отпустил? Не было даже поцелуя на прощанье, потому что до этого была ссора. Джон был так зол на него, когда уходил. Шерлок моргнул, поскрежетав зубами. И теперь ничего не было. Вообще.  
  
Лодка перевернулась по время шторма и разбилась о берег, никого из команды не нашли, и лишь один пассажир был объявлен пропавшим без вести. Конечно, Майкрофт задействовал свои силы, но без единого результата. Течение в месте аварии было слишком сильным и выносило всех и всё в открытое море. Неделями Шерлок пытался высчитать любую возможность и наводил справки, но всё было безуспешно. Джон пропал, исчез, вероятно, умер. От этих мыслей у Шерлока внутри всё сжималось в тугой комок.   
  
Пару минут спустя такси остановилось напротив Ярда, и Шерлок покинул машину с привычным бесстрастным выражением лица. Когда он подходил к кабинету Лестрейда, то был готов полностью сконцентрироваться на деле. Прошло около двух недель с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и детектив-инспектор был шокирован его внешним видом.  
  
\- Шерлок! Что, черт возьми, ты с собой сделал? Ты выглядишь ужасно!  
  
Шерлок даже не моргнул.  
  
\- Спасибо, я тоже рад встрече, - его руки и глаза уже были заняты взятыми со стола досье, пока он садился. Какое-то время Шерлок молчал, но когда он уловил необходимую взаимосвязь, дело оказалось достаточно простым; Шерлок раскрыл его моментально.  
  
Салли принесла ему чай, и он подавил порыв отпустить едкий комментарий в её сторону. Он пил чай, применял дедукцию ко всему, что можно, а потом просто ушёл. Грег попытался его уговорить вместе выпить вечером, и в конце концов Шерлок согласился, только для того, чтобы прекратились эти расспросы.  
  
В итоге Шерлок отправился в Бартс, чтобы разыскать Молли. Лестрейд рассказал, что там сейчас находится довольно интересный труп, и детективу ничего не оставалось, как отправиться туда. Сегодня он не хотел никого разочаровывать.   
  
Молли нашлась в лаборатории, и как раз в это время сравнивала под микроскопом два образца крови. Когда детектив подошел, она буквально подпрыгнула на стуле от испуга.  
  
\- О, привет, Шерлок. Ох, ты выглядишь ужасно! Ой, нет, я не это имела в виду… Я хотела сказать… Я не хотела… - она нервно замолчала.  
\- Молли, тебе не стоит пытаться завязать разговор, это не по твоей части.  
\- Ох, хорошо. Хочешь кофе? – робко спросила она. Шерлок подарил ей мимолетную улыбку.  
\- Да, спасибо, - сказал он.  
  
Молли, чуть спотыкаясь, вышла из лаборатории. Пока ее не было, Шерлок разглядывал образцы, которые она исследовала.   
  
\- Чёрный, два кусочка сахара, - процитировала его же слова Молли с неуверенной улыбкой, передавая ему чашку, а потом отвернулась, - я подготовила для тебя труп, если хочешь…  
\- Спасибо, - он сделал глоток. - Я их осмотрю, - он запнулся на какой-то момент, - Молли, ты всегда была очень любезной, - и с этими словами он быстро исчез по направлению к моргу, оставив буквально онемевшую Молли позади.  
  
Час спустя он уже покинул Бартс. В маленьком магазине купил сигареты и бутылку виски. Джон ненавидел, когда он курил, но теперь жаловаться никто не станет. Виски был любимой марки Джона; обычно Шерлок едва ли выпивал, но это был особенный день.  
  
* * *  
  
В магазин вошел молодой мужчина и натолкнулся на Шерлока. С громким звоном бутылка разбилась, выскользнув из рук детектива.   
  
\- Мне так жаль, - пробормотал незнакомец. – Я куплю Вам новую, всё-таки это моя вина, - с этими словами он исчез в глубине магазина, прежде чем Шерлок успел хоть что-то сказать. Он попытался достать сигареты из осколков, но они были насквозь мокрые, так что он бросил эту затею. Пока продавец убирал осколки, а Шерлок извинился за неудобства, которые причинил, незнакомец вернулся. Он был приблизительно одного роста с Шерлоком, лет двадцати пяти, с короткими черными волосами, загорелой кожей, и, вероятно, он был испанцем, если судить по акценту.  
  
С виноватой улыбкой он буквально сунул Шерлоку в руки новую бутылку, потом достал из кармана брюк пачку сигарет. Очевидно, он понял, что Шерлоку пришлось выкинуть свои.  
  
\- Хотите?   
  
Шерлок покачал головой, но потом запнулся в движении. Почему бы и нет? Он ведь себе купил уже пачку до этого. Джон ненавидел, когда он курил, поэтому он от этого отказался, но теперь… Он кивнул.  
  
\- Да, да, почему бы и нет? Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я выкурил свою последнюю, - он взял сигарету, а мужчина поднес ему зажигалку, и Шерлок сделал медленную и сильную затяжку.  
  
 _Майкрофт и он в морге – Рождество – Ирэн была мертва._  
  
Он широко распахнул глаза. НЕТ! Нет, она не была мертва, она его обманула. Но Джон – Джон ничего не инсценировал.   
  
Мужчина смотрел на него, что-то говорил, но Шерлок не слушал.  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Карлос, меня зовут Карлос. Вы спросили, как меня зовут.  
  
Он спросил? Шерлок не мог вспомнить и выбросил сигарету.  
  
\- Да, извините, меня зовут Шерлок.  
\- С Вами всё в порядке? Вы, кажется, немного не в себе, - сказал Карлос, - наверно, стоит присесть? Хотите кофе? Идёмте, я приглашаю.  
  
Шерлок был удивлен, что без сопротивления последовал за Карлосом в ближайшее кафе, где они теперь находились.  
  
\- Можно мне еще одну? – спросил Шерлок, бросая взгляд на сигареты, и Карлос с улыбкой протянул ему пачку. Сигареты успокаивают нервы, почему он никогда об этом не думал?  
  
Теперь у него была возможность рассмотреть Карлоса ближе. Он хорошо выглядел, был умен и хорошо сложен; и он флиртовал с Шерлоком с помощью взгляда своих черных глаз. Шерлок смотрел ему прямо в глаза, но всё, что он видел – это прекрасные голубые глаза Джона.  
  
Он плавал в них, тонул…  
  
У Шерлока сбилось дыхание. Карлос хмуро смотрел на него и пытался успокоить.   
  
\- Всё в порядке, просто… Слишком тяжелый день.  
\- Для такого мужчины как Вы? Как может быть тяжело человеку вроде Вас? – спросил Карлос и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
Шерлок печально ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Тоскую по утерянной любви.  
\- Моя мама всегда говорила: «Любовник как автобус – если подождать, то обязательно придет следующий». Мужчина вроде Вас наверняка получает много предложений.  
  
Шерлок не ответил. Они молча курили свои сигареты, а потом Шерлок встал.  
  
\- Я должен идти.  
\- Быть может, мы могли бы снова встретиться? – попытался спросить Карлос. – Я бы очень хотел снова Вас увидеть.  
\- Нет, я не останусь в Лондоне. Но… Спасибо.  
  
Он был немного сконфужен, пока медленно шел домой.   
  
И спустя десять минут возле него остановился черный лимузин, и дверь открылась. Шерлок вздохнул. Майкрофт. Он задался вопросом, почему это заняло так много времени.  
  
\- Привет, братик. Как ты?  
\- Ох, пожалуйста, Майкрофт, это действительно необходимо? Что тебе нужно?  
\- Шерлок, я волнуюсь. Мне звонил Лестрейд и сказал, что ты выглядишь поистине несчастным. И мисс Хупер абсолютно растеряна из-за твоих слов. А потом я увидел тебя, сидящего в кафе, курящего, с другим мужчиной. Что это все должно означать? – в выражении лица Майкрофта детектив и правда мог различить беспокойство.  
  
Шерлок прокашлялся.  
  
\- Я в порядке, правда, Майкрофт. Но я решил, что что-то должно измениться, так больше продолжаться не может, - это не было ложью, добавил он про себя, он действительно хотел сегодня кое-что изменить.  
\- А виски?  
\- Ты уже созванивался с Грегом, ты знаешь, что он сегодня вечером должен зайти, - Шерлок медленно терял терпение, - останови машину, я хочу пойти пешком.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и подал сигнал шофёру.   
  
\- Позаботься о себе, братик.  
  
Когда Шерлок вышел из машины, то еще раз обернулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, - и тогда он пошел дальше.  
  
Теперь Майкрофт был не на шутку обеспокоен. Он схватил телефон и решил сделать несколько звонков.  
  
* * *  
  
Шерлок открыл дверь, и к нему сразу подошла миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Шерлок, мой мальчик, я испекла пару шоколадных бисквитов, не хочешь попробовать?  
\- Вы же знаете, что я люблю Ваши пироги, как же я могу устоять? – Шерлок не без усилий улыбнулся.   
  
Миссис Хадсон, казалось, почувствовала настоящее облегчение, и он пошел за ней в её квартиру. Они пили чай и разговаривали о соседке, миссис Тёрнер, Шерлок выслушивал последние сплетни до тех пор, пока окончательно не решил, что с него достаточно.   
  
\- Мне жаль, миссис Хадсон, но мне нужно идти. Инспектор Лестрейд должен зайти.  
\- О, у тебя новое дело? О чем оно? Я ничего такого не читала в газете, - она была и правда заинтригована.  
\- Нет, мы хотим вместе выпить, - он высоко поднял пакет, и домовладелица радостно ему улыбнулась.  
\- Я так рада, что с тобой снова все в порядке, мой хороший, - она без сомнений посчитала хорошим знаком то, что Шерлок встречается с детективом-инспектором не только по вопросам работы.  
\- Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.  
  
Он медленно поднялся по ступенькам в свою квартиру. Здесь было так тихо, и он чувствовал себя без Джона очень одиноко, холодно и пусто, как и их квартира. Он ничего не менял, не убрал ничего из вещей Джона, но это не помогло, квартира больше не была Домом.   
  
Чтобы избавиться от тишины, он достал CD-диск. «Вокализ» Рахманинова, который больше всего нравился Джону. Закрыв глаза, он стал у камина и слушал тоскливую мелодию скрипки Дэвида Гарретта. Свою собственную скрипку Шерлок спрятал еще несколько месяцев назад, она лежала вместе с пюпитром в одном из шкафов. Сначала он пытался сочинять музыку сам, что-то играть, как делал это несколько лет назад после мнимой смерти Ирэн. Тогда это помогало. Но сейчас он не мог извлечь из инструмента ни единого звука и в конце концов прекратил попытки. Он со вздохом повернулся, и его взгляд упал на кресло Джона.  
  
 _Шерлок сидит в своем кресле и читает журнал о судебных делах. Напротив него сидит в своем кресле Джон и читает роман, что-то связанное с автостопом; на обложке видно мужчину в зеленом плаще, а сзади большая нелепая надпись «Без паники». Вдруг Джон поднимает голову, их взгляды встречаются, и Шерлок отвечает на улыбку Джона.  
  
\- Что ты читаешь? – спрашивает он.  
  
Джон молча поднимает книгу выше, и Шерлок может прочесть название: «Автостопом по галактике». Он хмурится. Путеводитель для путешествий по космосу? Какая нелепость.  
  
\- Истинное произведение искусства, - насмешливо говорит он.   
  
Джон лишь вздыхает, закрывает на какое-то время глаза и прислушивается к музыке, а потом коротко улыбается.   
  
\- Что может быть лучше этого момента, здесь и сейчас, с тобой? – его босые ноги касаются одетых в носки ступней Шерлока; его взгляд теплый и ласковый. – Я имею в виду, если бы прямо сейчас пришлось бы умереть, то я был бы согласен.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока посерьезнел.   
  
\- Но я, со своей стороны, был бы совсем не согласен, так что замолчи.  
\- Правильный ответ, - по лицу Джона расплылась сияющая улыбка.   
  
Пока Шерлок продолжал изучать его задумчивым взглядом, Джон вернулся к чтению, и снова воцарилось знакомое дружественное молчание._  
  
В спальне он привел в порядок свои бумаги, положил ключи поверх бумажника на комод у окна. На ручке шкафа висел костюм, который он собирался надеть, ничто не должно было быть оставлено на волю случая или Майкрофта. Оставались только письма.   
  
Шерлок подошел к маленькому сейфу в гостиной и открыл его. Это оружие было не Джона. Он предпочел бы его, но Майкрофт конфисковал его четыре месяца назад. Ему пришлось купить новое на черном рынке, ведь у него все еще были контакты в своей «сети бездомных». Пистолет был не такой надежный, как у Джона, но Шерлок был уверен, что не промахнётся с такого расстояния.  
  
Когда он уже хотел закрыть сейф, то заметил фото, лежавшее среди пары старых записных книжек. Он взял его, подумав, что оно, должно быть, выпало из какой-то книжки. Оно поразило его, словно удар в живот, так что Шерлоку пришлось развернуться и сесть. Джон буквально сиял; это было старое фото, должно быть, со времен одного из их первых совместных дел. Наверно, Грег отдал его Джону позже. Почему оно лежало в сейфе? Шерлок внимательнее просмотрел записные книжки. Ах, старые записи Джона – «Этюд в розовых тонах», они тогда знали друг друга не дольше суток. Джон и его нелепые заголовки – Шерлок против воли улыбнулся.  
  
 _\- Всё в порядке?_  
\- Да, конечно, всё в порядке.  
\- Вы только что убили человека.  
\- Да, я… Так и есть, - улыбнулся Джон, пока Шерлок изучал его взглядом, - но он был не очень-то хорошим человеком.  
\- Нет, не был.  
\- А как таксист – так вообще ужасный.   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Верно, он был ужасным таксистом. Вы должны были видеть путь, которым он меня вёз!  
  
Теперь была очередь Джона смеяться, а Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
\- Прекратите, мы не должны тут смеяться, это место преступления.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
\- А Вы кто, чёрт возьми? – спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Я его доктор.  
\- И только идиот будет спорить с доктором! – добавил Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок осторожно провел большим пальцем по фотографии, потом встал, положил его во внутренний карман пиджака и снова закрыл сейф. Мой доктор… Ты всегда был таким самоуверенным, думал Шерлок, как вообще можно быть всегда настолько во всём уверенным? Сам он никогда не был ни в чём уверен. И за последние восемь месяцев лучше не стало.  
  
Должен он лечь на диван? Или сесть в кресло? Быть может, в кресло Джона? Он перепробовал все, даже свою кровать, но что-то ему мешало. Душ? Он попытался, но поскользнулся и едва ли не сломал ногу. Не хватало только, чтобы его нашли искалеченным. Почему было настолько трудно найти место для самоубийства? С этим не должно быть столько проблем!  
  
Шерлок был в ярости. Во всём виноват Джон. Раньше он мог бы просто спросить его. Не замечая, насколько иррациональны были эти мысли, Шерлок смотрел на оружие в своих руках, борясь с желанием запустить им в стену, когда раздался звук дверного звонка – Лестрейд. Он совсем забыл. На самом деле, к этому моменту уже все должно было закончиться. Позвонили снова, трижды, нетерпеливо.  
  
\- ДА! – Крикнул Шерлок. – Я уже иду.   
  
Но когда дверь открылась, он замер. Перед ним стоял не детектив-инспектор, а Майкрофт, и цвет его лица был практически пепельного оттенка. Он никогда не видел брата настолько ошеломленным, никогда, с тех пор как Джон… Пропал. По спине бежал холодный пот, страх сковывал, когда Майкрофт на него так смотрел. Горло как будто сдавило, и Шерлок едва ли смог произнести несколько слов.  
  
\- Майкрофт, что случилось?  
\- Джон… Мы нашли Джона.


	2. Часть 2

Было холодно, чертовски холодно. Он открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на песчаном пляже, одежда была насквозь мокрая, а ледяная вода окружала тело. Он попытался сдвинуться с места, прочь от воды, от сырости и холода, но было трудно, слишком трудно, как оказалось. Ему удалось отползти лишь на пару метров, прежде чем он снова потерял сознание.  
  
Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, всё его тело била дрожь, но он был уже не на пляже. Он лежал в кровати, было одновременно холодно и жарко - кто-то сделал ему компресс на ноги. Повышенная температура, подумал он, прежде чем снова утонул в беспамятстве. Лишь через несколько часов, когда жар медленно начал спадать, к нему пришел глубокий и расслабляющий сон.  
  
Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем он пришел в себя до такой степени, что смог обратить внимание на свое окружение. Он находился в старом рыбацком доме, а человек, который его сюда принес, назвал себя «Майк, рыба». Получив от Джона в ответ лишь непонимающий взгляд, он объяснил, что раньше на острове было намного больше Майков, а так как у него была страсть к рыбалке, его и прозвали «рыбой». Майк много говорил и, казалось, особо не ожидал никакой ответной реакции, как будто просто привык быть одним. Кроме того, он рассказал, что они находятся на одном из маленьких Нормандских островов, на котором живет очень мало людей. Там нет врачей, но Майк сам был из команды оказания первой помощи, так что смог позаботиться о нём сам, без дополнительной помощи, после того как нашел полностью переохлажденным на пляже. Здесь все привыкли заботиться сами о себе, к властям и должностным лицам относились с осторожностью и недоверием.   
  
Он не получил никаких серьезных травм, так что быстро восстановился, когда температура тела окончательно пришла в норму. Даже если Майк с самых первых дней много говорил, сам он едва ли пытался с ним заговорить, а если и приходилось, то он делал это очень осторожно. В итоге Майку пришлось прекратить надеяться, что он сам начнет о себе рассказывать, так что он просто задал роковой вопрос.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут, дружище?  
  
И вот он сидит, с трясущимися руками, его правая нога и левое плечо болят, и в голове не было ни малейшего проблеска о том, кто он такой.  
  
\- Я… Я не знаю. Я был в рыбацкой лодке, но, не думаю, что я рыбак. Но я не помню. Я не знаю своего имени или кто я такой, - он впервые произнес это вслух, но Земля продолжала вращаться, ничего не произошло.  
  
Майк уже думал об этом раньше и теперь просто задумчиво кивнул. В последние несколько дней он внимательно наблюдал за этим мужчиной, чтобы решить, что ему следует делать. Он казался напуганным, но в то же время излучал спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Майку нравился он и его манера говорить только продуманные слова. Никаких лишних слов, только лишь для того, чтобы заполнить тишину; молчание никогда не было ему неприятным, совсем наоборот. Он бы предпочел вообще его не спрашивать об этом, но следовало наконец что-то делать. Конечно, он заметил, как мужчина начал дрожать, как неосознанно потирал ногу, как напряглись его плечи, но он не мог ничего изменить. Когда-нибудь все равно пришлось бы об этом поговорить.   
  
\- У тебя есть какие-то идеи, откуда ты можешь быть? Быть может, Гернси? Какие-то мысли по этому поводу? У тебя на плече довольно впечатляющий шрам, и он, похоже, стал последствием пулевого ранения. Это не из тех вещей, которые можно с легкостью забыть. Может, ты контрабандист?  
  
Он посмотрел с ужасом на Майка. Контрабандист? Нет, этого не может быть, но шрам… Он не знал.  
  
\- Ладно, забудь про контрабандиста, это было лишь предположение. Но нам нужно имя для тебя. Есть предложения?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
\- Как на счет Пола? – спросил Майк. – Я знал одного Пола, у него были такие же короткие волосы, как у тебя. Да и на острове сейчас нет ни одного Пола, так что, по-моему, это отличное имя.  
  
Он нерешительно кивнул. Это было не его имя, в этом он был уверен, пусть и было нелепостью то, что он мог сейчас это утверждать. Но, в конечном счете, это имя было таким же хорошим, как и любое другое, не так ли? Казалось, на этом вопрос для Майка был решен.  
  
\- Хорошо, значит, Пол. Когда будешь чувствовать себя лучше, тебе следует встать и хоть ненадолго выйти на улицу. Если что – я буду в саду, - и Майк ушел.  
  
«Пол» без движения сидел на том же месте на кровати еще долго после того, как Майк ушел, и думал об этом коротком разговоре. Что это было? На этом всё? Майк больше не будет ничего спрашивать? Он не отведет его в полицию, просто оставит здесь жить? Пол ничего не понимал.  
  
Наконец, одновременно в тревоге и облегчении он оделся и вышел на улицу. Сад, как оказалось, был скорее полем, на котором Майк выращивал разные овощи. Пол сел на траву, наслаждаясь теплом солнечных лучей на своем лице, и впервые за несколько дней не чувствовал страха перед завтрашним днём.  
  
* * *  
  
Две недели спустя Майк и Пол уже работали вместе в саду. После того разговора Майк больше ни о чем не спрашивал. Он не хотел заставлять его что-то делать или куда-то идти. Если быть честным, то Пол ему нравился, пусть он и ничего не знал о нем. Мужчина потерял память, но Майк был уверен, что он хороший человек. Он решил, что даст ему столько времени, сколько потребуется.   
  
Можно быть уверенным, что однажды Пол всё вспомнит, но до этого момента он может жить здесь, если захочет. Майк не доверял властям, поэтому у него не было никакого желания вести Пола в полицию, опять же, если тот сам этого не захочет. Всё равно здесь не было ни единого отделения полиции, и им пришлось бы добираться на лодке до Гернси, а Пол всё еще боялся моря. Никто ни разу даже не упомянул о возможности сделать самый обычный телефонный звонок, что было одновременно и облегчением, и беспокойством. Так и жил Пол в доме Майка, помогал ему в работе настолько, насколько мог, но никогда не покидал пределы дома и сада, и никогда много не говорил.   
  
* * *  
  
Дом Майка находился поодаль от остальных, это было очень уединенное и мирное место, так что Полу хватало необходимого покоя, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя от шока. Он не знал, что ему следует делать, но думал об этом непрерывно. Майк от него ничего не требовал. Он едва ли понимал это, но все-таки находил сложившуюся ситуацию успокаивающей. В островитянах было нечто очень особенное.  
  
Должен ли он пойти в полицию? И что потом? Они бы выяснили, кто он такой и вернули бы его домой. Но… Он не хотел отсюда уезжать, не хотел покидать это мирное место. У него было чувство, словно он уже давно искал именно такое место. Но в то же время он чувствовал себя беспокойно, беспомощно, словно привык целыми днями неустанно куда-то бежать. На его руках были мозоли, значит, он привык заниматься физической работой, но не слишком тяжелой. Кроме того, ему хорошо удавалось выполнять точную и аккуратную работу. Что же за работа это могла быть? Может быть, он и правда был преступником, разочарованно думал он, а, быть может, и нет. Но когда он думал о полиции, то снова появлялось это ощущение, будто он привык иметь с ней дело. Какова вероятность того, что он был полицейским?  
  
Поначалу неуверенность была его постоянным спутником. Это ведь было ненормально, что он не хотел знать о том, кем он является, не так ли? Разве ему не следовало приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы как можно скорее это выяснить? Кто-то же наверняка заметил, что он пропал, и теперь ищет его.  
  
Или его жизнь была настолько ужасной, что теперь он подсознательно не хотел в нее возвращаться? Был ли вообще хоть кто-то, кто бы по нему скучал, или он всегда был совсем один? Был ли он женат? Быть может, у него были дети? Чувство вины быстро давало о себе знать, чувство вины перед людьми, о существовании которых он не мог даже вспомнить. У него не было обручального кольца, значит, вероятно, он не был женат. Был ли кто-то, кто по нему плакал ночами?  
  
В его одежде не было ничего особенного, никаких брендовых вещей, за исключением обуви. При нем не было никаких документов, удостоверений, никаких денег. Был ли он в бегах от кого-то, от полиции? Но без денег? И не рисковал ли Майк, если разрешал быть ему здесь и не отправлял в полицию? Было слишком много вопросов, но он не хотел больше об этом думать; он не хотел отправляться в полицию, не хотел об этом говорить, и он определенно не хотел ничего об этом знать. Он жил только здесь и сейчас, полностью отгородившись от остального мира. В доме Майка это удавалось особенно хорошо, потому что телевизор был сломан, а газеты приходили лишь раз в несколько дней, а Пол их обычно и не читал. Он решил, что мир его совершенно не интересует.   
  
* * *  
  
Дни шли друг за другом, превращаясь в недели, в месяцы. Майк и Пол стали близкими друзьями, вместе занимались рутинной работой в доме и в саду. При этом Майк регулярно ходил на рыбалку, а Пол так ни разу и не подошел к морю. Вечера они обычно проводили вместе, Майк рассказывал разные истории об острове, или же они просто читали книги. Это была поистине спокойная и приятная жизнь, вплоть до того дня, когда Пол во время уборки хотел выбросить газету, но его взгляд упал на заголовок статьи и фото под ней:  _«Шерлок Холмс разоблачает серийного убийцу»_ , а на фото был темноволосый мужчина в охотничьей шляпе. Почему эта находка так сильно потрясла его? Он прочел статью, но ничего особенного в ней не было. С этого дня спокойствие покинуло его.  
  
Потом начались сны. В них он всегда бежал, бежал за высоким мужчиной с развевающимися полами пальто. Он не мог его узнать, но был уверен, что это тот самый человек из газеты, с темными вьющимися волосами. Почему он бежал за ним? Он его преследовал? Но он ведь детектив или кто-то из этой сферы, не так ли? В газете писали, что он раскрыл серию преступлений; он помогал полиции, был на стороне «хороших». Так почему же он гнался за ним? Следовал за ним? Почему? На чьей стороне был он сам? Внутреннее беспокойство наполнило его, и он начал много гулять по острову. Вскоре он знал уже каждую дорогу, каждый камень и каждый дом.  
  
На острове не было машин, люди ездили на тракторах и квадроциклах. Во время одной из своих прогулок Пол как раз оказался там, где мужчина на квадроцикле попал в аварию. Он, очевидно, потерял управление, сошел с дороги и перевернулся. Мужчина лежал без сознания возле дороги, но никого из обученных первой медицинской помощи не было поблизости. Полностью на автомате и без раздумий Пол сам занялся пострадавшим: проверил дыхание и пульс, осмотрел рану на голове. Одна рука была, очевидно, сломана. Он работал быстро и эффективно, словно ничего другого никогда в своей жизни не делал. Подъехал другой квадроцикл, и когда водитель увидел, что Пол помогает пострадавшему, то тоже постарался оказать дополнительную помощь. Стив, один из медицинского персонала, помогал Полу промывать и перебинтовывать многочисленные раны. Пострадавший в это время снова пришел в себя. Пол говорил с ним коротко, быстро проверил рефлексы, еще раз провел пальпацию и только тогда успокоился; казалось, в остальном с пострадавшим всё было в порядке.   
  
За это время он едва ли перекинулся парой слов со Стивом, но когда он встал, то увидел, что тот разговаривает с Майком. Майк подошел к Полу, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Ты никогда не упоминал, что ты врач.   
  
Некоторые обернулись, и он мог слышать многочисленные «Врач? Он что, врач?». Он немного неуверенно осмотрелся. Да, он вел себя как врач, но это произошло совершенно автоматически, он все еще ничего не помнил.   
  
\- Стив говорит, что ты отлично подлатал нашего Билли, так что это вполне возможно, - продолжал Майк, - может быть, ты работал в больнице, экстренные случаи и всё такое?  
  
Стив подошел к ним и пожал Полу руку.  
  
\- Хорошая работа, док, Вы были в армии? То, как быстро Вы управились с его рукой, я такого еще никогда не видел.  
  
Пол просто смотрел на него, мир вокруг начал вращаться. «Больница», «врач», «армия», что еще? Он не помнит! Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось всем, кто собрался вокруг пострадавшего, закричать в лицо: «Я не знаю!». Всё, что он так долго вытеснял и подавлял, вернулось к нему: страх, неуверенность, паника. Он оглянулся, словно загнанный в клетку зверь в поисках пути к бегству, откуда вдруг взялись все эти люди? Еще ни разу за все его время пребывания на острове Пол не видел столько людей в одном месте. Несколько мальчиков побежали сквозь толпу.  
  
\- Джон! Джон, иди сюда! – позвал одного из них отец.  
  
Это был тот самый момент, когда Земля остановилась. Первое воспоминание обрушилось на него подобно удару кувалды. У него буквально отвисла челюсть.   
  
\- Джон. - Пораженно прошептал он. - Джон – это мое имя, это я. – Он обернулся к Майку, который все это время обеспокоенно наблюдал за ним. С его лица исчезли все краски, и он словно в замедленной съемке открыл рот. – Я врач, доктор Джон Ватсон.   
  
Потом его глаза расширились, а изо рта вырвалось беззвучное «Шерлок». Воспоминания захлестнули его подобно волне, полностью овладели им. Майк и Стив быстро среагировали и подхватили Джона, когда его колени подогнулись.   
  
Всё, что было после этого, он помнил смутно. Его доставили в отель «White House» на Гернси и позвонили в полицию. Три часа спустя он услышал вертолёт. Майкрофт.  
  
* * *  
  
Ноги отказывались держать Шерлока, и он опустился на ступени. Он пытался говорить, но в горле пересохло, и он не мог произнести ни слова. Наконец ему удалось выдать слабое «Где?».   
  
Майкрофт схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в машину.   
  
\- На одном из Нормандских островов. Я сам больше ничего не знаю, я лишь получил сообщение, что он жив. Пойдем же!  
  
Они ехали в полной тишине. Мысли Шерлока непрерывно метались, но он был не в состоянии уловить хоть одну из них. Джон жив, он не мог в это поверить. После стольких месяцев, так долго… Но Майкрофт не сказал бы ему этого, если бы не был уверен на сто процентов. Он бросил взгляд на брата, который сконцентрировано искал что-то в своем телефоне и, казалось, отправлял одно сообщение за другим. Значит, это должно быть правдой. Но что было с Джоном на протяжении всех этих месяцев, где он так долго был? И почему он ничего не сообщал? Был ли он в порядке? Майкрофт сказал лишь, что он жив. Быть может, он был ранен? Похищен, чего он всегда так боялся? Что, если его пытали? Один сценарий хуже другого проносился в его голове, пока теплая рука не легла поверх его дрожащей и вернула его в реальность. Его взгляд сфокусировался на Майкрофте, который лишь медленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Прекрати, Шерлок, с ним всё в порядке. Я только что узнал, что и морально, и физически он в хорошем состоянии. Подробности мы получим, как только он прибудет… Примерно через 34 минуты.  
  
Шерлок немного успокоился, но в его сознание ворвалась новая ужасающая мысль. Что, если Джон не хотел, чтобы его нашли? Если он намеренно скрывался? От него – от Шерлока. Вопросы снова начали заполнять его разум, один за другим, и он не мог ответить ни на один из них. Голова закружилась, и ему едва ли не стало плохо, когда он понял, что даже не имеет представления, куда они едут. Майкрофт говорил лишь о «прибытии» Джона. Шерлок посмотрел в окно, ах да, очевидно, Хитроу. Он снова посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
\- Верно, - подтвердил он, - Хитроу. Я послал вертолет, чтобы его забрать.   
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и попытался сконцентрироваться на своем дыхании.  
  
* * *  
  
Джон смотрел из окна вертолета на огни Лондона и вспоминал свой полет в Букингемский дворец несколько лет назад. Он покачал головой – это всё было похоже на дурной сон, но он не был уверен, спит ли он сейчас, или бодрствует. Что было реальностью? Что было сном? Последние восемь месяцев, - восемь месяцев! – или же вся та жизнь, которую он вспомнил несколько часов назад? И Шерлок! Руки начали дрожать. Что он скажет? Что сделает? Будет ли он вообще в аэропорту? Или же Майкрофт сообщит, что он не хочет его видеть?  
  
Почему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы все вспомнить? Почему он не узнал его на фото в газете? Шерлок его не искал? А как же Майкрофт и его приспешники? Так много вопросов, так много «почему?». У Джона начала болеть голова, он закрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу. Он чувствовал себя больным, словно оглушенным, напуганным, и он не имел ни малейшего представления, чего стоит ждать.  
  
Когда они заходили на посадку, он мог видеть из окна пустую посадочную площадку. Было уже темно, но аэропорт, конечно, прекрасно освещался. Джон выбрался из вертолета и спросил себя, куда же теперь следовало идти, как в тот самый момент к нему подъехал черный лимузин. Один, освещенный фарами автомобиля, он почувствовал себя еще более уязвимым, полностью беззащитным. Его руки стали дрожать еще сильнее, и он сжал их в кулаки, чтобы скрыть это. Но если  _– если, -_  Шерлок был в машине, то он всё равно это уже заметил.  
  
Открылась дверь, и Шерлок вышел из машины. Он был бледный и очень худой. Очень медленно он подошел к Джону, не отрывая от него взгляд, а тот не мог и пошевелиться. Когда Шерлок подошел вплотную, то поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Джона едва ощутимым прикосновением, его рот открылся, но он не произнес ни слова; его взгляд был прикован к лицу Джона, и тот тонул в нём. Джон слегка наклонил голову, закрыл глаза и сильнее прижался к руке детектива. Шерлок притянул его к себе и заключил в крепкие объятия. Джон опустил голову на грудь Шерлока, тоже крепко охватывая его руками, и внутри него воцарилось спокойствие.  
  
Еще несколько минут они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга. Руки Шерлока скользили по спине Джона, по его плечам. Он осторожно повернул лицо Джона к себе, поглаживая его, потом провел рукой по его волосам. Они были длиннее и светлее, чем раньше, и у него даже было некое подобие бороды. Джон запустил пальцы в темные кудри Шерлока, их взгляды встретились, и никто не обратил внимания на слезы, выступившие у обоих. Наконец Шерлок произнес жаркое «Джон», а тот и хотел бы ответить, но не мог произнести ни слова.  
  
Они поцеловались, и это было словно самое первое и нежное касание губ, словно они всё еще не могли в это поверить. Шерлок обхватил руками лицо Джона, поглаживая большими пальцами его щеки и губы. Ему нужно было на него смотреть, снова и снова, чтобы убедиться и успокоиться, что он снова здесь. Это казалось таким непостижимым. Шерлок покрывал лицо Джона поцелуями, а потом снова крепко прижал к себе, словно не хотел больше никогда отпускать.  
  
Вдруг Майкрофт возле них прокашлялся и вернул обоих в реальность.   
  
\- Мне жаль, что я вынужден помешать, но посадочная площадка сегодня еще нужна, и машина ждет, - беспечным жестом он протянул им носовой платок, который они приняли немного сконфужено. Майкрофт облегченно вздохнул и ухмыльнулся. – Джентльмены, мы же не хотим провести здесь всю ночь.  
  
Они привели себя в порядок и последовали за Майкрофтом. Шерлок взял Джона за руку и не отпустил даже в машине. Они до сих пор не говорили друг с другом, но в тот момент это было не так уж важно.  
  
Важно было то, что Шерлок мог держать Джона за руку. Важно было то, что он мог смотреть на Джона. Он боялся в любой момент проснуться, когда окажется, что всё это было сном. В горле снова мгновенно пересохло, и им снова овладело чувство, что к нему не поступает воздух. Шерлок в панике начал дышать быстрее, пытаясь наполнить лёгкие, но понял, что так лишь начинает кружиться голова.  
  
Джон очнулся от своего оцепенения. Он был переполнен чувствами, но в тот момент в нем проснулся врач и взял все в свои руки. У Шерлока была гипервентиляция, и он смотрел на Джона с широко раскрытыми глазами.   
  
\- Шерлок! Шерлок, я здесь, всё в порядке. Тебе нужно дышать спокойнее, - он осторожно перевел Шерлока в лежачее положение и положил его голову себе на колени, осторожно поглаживая его шею и затылок. Всё это время он пытался его успокоить и словами до тех пор, пока дыхание Шерлока не пришло в норму, и тогда Джон ослабил хватку на шее. Джон осторожно улыбнулся. – Всё в порядке, я здесь, и я здесь и останусь.   
  
Шерлок снова сел, он был все еще немного ошеломлен. Он сразу же снова взял руки Джона в свои и смотрел на них, будто всё еще не веря. Потом он посмотрел Джону в глаза, эти голубые и полные жизни глаза, не застывшие и мёртвые, как в его снах, а именно живые и сияющие.  
  
\- Джон, ты снова здесь,  _ты жив,_  - прошептал он, словно опасаясь, что хоть одно громкое слово может всё разрушить.


	3. Часть 3

Майкрофт доставил их на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
\- Я приду завтра, и тогда мы поговорим, - сказал он Джону, когда тот выходит из машины. Тот коротко кивнул, напряженно стиснув зубы. Он не был уверен, показалось ли ему, но это звучало как угроза. В конце концов, это же Майкрофт. При этом ему показалось обязательным сказать «спасибо», прежде чем дверь машины закрылась.  
  
В прихожей их уже ждала миссис Хадсон, которая сначала просто молча смотрела на Джона, прижав руки ко рту. Джон осторожно обнял её, что было не так просто сделать, потому что Шерлок не собирался его отпускать добровольно.   
  
\- Ох, Джон! Как же чудесно, что ты снова здесь, - она вытерла выступившие слезы, - мы так скучали по тебе.  
\- Не плачьте, миссис Хадсон, Вы же знаете, что это не помогает, - Джон попытался улыбнуться, что ему едва ли удалось сделать. Но домовладелица всё равно улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Ох, мальчики, вы такие… - она не смогла закончить фразу, потому что Шерлок вдруг оказался прямо возле Джона и перебил её, явно теряя терпение.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, но мы не хотим больше мешать, - сказал он.  
  
Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но уловив взгляд Шерлока, тут же закрыла его. Они смогут поговорить и завтра, и на следующий день.   
  
\- Хорошо, мои хорошие, спокойной ночи. - Прежде чем уйти, она взяла Джона за свободную руку. - Я очень рада, Джон. Это прекрасно, что ты снова здесь, - и с этими словами она ушла в свою квартиру.  
  
Шерлок и Джон поднялись в свою квартиру, немного замешкавшись у порога. Шерлок стоял за Джоном, все еще держа его за руку. А тот стоял совершенно спокойно и неподвижно, лишь его взгляд блуждал по квартире.   
  
\- Ты ничего здесь не изменил, - сказал он так тихо, что Шерлок едва расслышал его.  
  
Шерлок не мог говорить, не мог поверить, что слышит этот голос, так что просто кивнул. Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами. Эти глаза… Шерлок всегда тонул в этих голубых глазах. Он положил свободную руку на плечо Джона в поисках опоры. Он ведь поверил, что никогда больше не увидит эти глаза, такие голубые, такие… Живые.  
  
Джон поднял руку и провел ею по щеке Шерлока.  
  
\- И ты навел порядок. Ты же никогда не делаешь уборку, - сказал он.  
  
Теперь Шерлок покраснел, ему пришлось отвести взгляд. Конечно, он отчетливо услышал непроизнесенное «Почему?». Он бросил нервный взгляд в сторону спальни. Что скажет Джон, когда увидит бумаги? И письма! Он должен уничтожить письма! И пистолет! Где он его оставил, когда Майкрофт позвонил в дверь? Паника нарастала, и Шерлок начал нервно осматриваться. Джон не должен всё это видеть, не должен знать.  
  
Джон хмуро наблюдал за ним.  
  
\- Шерлок, что случилось?   
  
Их взгляды встретились, и Джон не смог наверняка определить, о чем говорит выражение лица Шерлока, он выглядел очень нервным, даже напуганным. Джон был озадачен, ведь это скорее ему следовало быть в таком состоянии. Ведь именно он пропал на восемь месяцев и ничего не делал для того, чтобы его нашли. Он сам не знал, почему так поступил, не понимал себя и уж точно не гордился этим. Он должен наконец что-то сказать, но что?  
  
\- Шерлок, мне жаль. Я… - Полный сомнений, он закрыл глаза и с усилием сглотнул, он совсем не знал, что следует сказать. Когда он открыл глаза, то посмотрел прямо в серые глаза Шерлока, пристально всматривающиеся в него, и так и не смог понять, что этот взгляд хочет ему сказать.  
  
Шерлока начало трясти, все его тело била дрожь, и когда Джон обхватил его плечи руками, остатки его самоконтроля исчезли. Слишком много всего произошло за этот день, и Джон почувствовал, как у детектива подгибаются колени. Джон крепко держал его, и они вместе, все еще в верхней одежде, опустились на колени на пол. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в плечо Джона и дал волю слезам впервые с тех времен, когда ему было восемь лет. Снова и снова его сотрясали надрывные всхлипы, пока Джон успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Вскоре Джон понял, что его лицо уже тоже мокрое от слез, а по телу пробегает дрожь.  
  
Они оба были полностью изнурены, и лишь когда Джон сам немного успокоился и заметил, что дыхание Шерлока тоже стало спокойнее, то принес несколько салфеток. Потом он помог Шерлоку встать, снял с него пальто и отвел его в спальню. Джон раздел их обоих до нижнего белья и заставил Шерлока лечь в постель, после чего сам лег рядом и взял его за руку. Шерлок вцепился в нее подобно утопающему, а Джон успокаивающе провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
И хотя еще две минуты назад Джон не хотел ничего так сильно, как просто уснуть, спокойствие всё никак не приходило к нему. Он еще никогда не видел Шерлока таким, это был не тот детектив, которого он знал, он никогда не видел его таким преданным, таким… Отчаянным. Что же он наделал? Джон мог лишь надеяться, что завтра утром, когда разум снова возьмет верх над эмоциями, Шерлок простит его. Он не представлял, как должен всё объяснить и рассказать об этих прошедший месяцах.   
  
Шерлок уснул и дышал спокойно на груди Джона, но в голове того одна мысль сменяла другую. Он всё еще был ошеломлен, что воспоминания так резко к нему вернулись. Но несколько часов до происшествия он всё еще не помнит. Один из приспешников Майкрофта во время полета в Хитроу подробно рассказал ему, что именно произошло в тот день, но сам он так и не мог этого вспомнить. До нечетких воспоминаний о том, что произошло на лодке, почти весь день был словно стёрт, но в этом не было ничего необычного.  
  
Майкрофт настаивал на том, чтобы в последующие несколько дней провести несколько обследований в больнице, хотя Джону это казалось полной бессмыслицей, всё-таки с того дня уже прошли месяцы. Восемь месяцев. Восемь месяцев, на протяжении которых Шерлок считал его мёртвым. Он попытался представить, каково было бы ему в таком случае и содрогнулся от ужаса. Нет, лучше об этом даже не думать.  
  
Он обнял Шерлока еще крепче и поцеловал в макушку.  
  
\- Мой Шерлок, - прошептал он. Что же могло произойти, что он подсознательно не хотел возвращаться домой?   
Ведь здесь его настоящая жизнь. Он обязан Шерлоку очень многим, если бы не он, то и самого Джона уже здесь бы не было. Шерлок появился в самый подходящий момент, как раз после возвращения Джона из армии, чтобы вытащить его из депрессии; он спас его жизнь просто своим присутствием. Жизнь стала намного увлекательней, опаснее, волнующей с тех пор, как он узнал Шерлока, и это было именно то, чего не хватало. Конечно, это было тяжело, и иногда были разочарования, когда мысли детектива улетали на мили вперед, но с ходом жизни и теми годами, что они уже были вместе, они снова и снова находили обратные пути друг к другу. Шерлок научился его ждать, а Джон осознал, что иногда детективу нужно позволить бежать вперёд. Он любил его таким, какой он есть, иначе это был бы уже не Шерлок.  
  
Почему он сейчас думает об этом? Джон не знал, просто в этом было что-то важное, но он не мог уловить, что именно. Наконец он погрузился в беспокойный сон, в котором он носился по Лондону, участвовал в диких перестрелках и оказался в полном овощей саду.  
  
* * *  
  
 _Вода. Он окружен водой, он качается на ней, невесомо, легко. Но он не может дышать, к нему не поступает воздух. Где же поверхность? Почему он не может вынырнуть? Ему нужен воздух!  
  
Глаза. Мёртвые глаза. Мёртвые глаза Джона._  
.  
.  
.  
Джона разбудил сдавленный крик. Шерлок лежал на спине, широко раскрыв глаза, волосы падали ему на лоб, он задыхался.  
  
\- Шерлок… Шерлок, я здесь, всё в порядке. - Джон осторожно коснулся его руки, но Шерлок с ужасом выдернул её. - Послушай, я здесь, всё в порядке. – Тихо продолжал говорить ему Джон в самое ухо, в этот раз уже не пытаясь прикоснуться, он не хотел напугать Шерлока еще больше.  
  
Шерлок снова закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джона, который лежал возле него, опираясь на локоть. Шерлок коснулся рукой его лица, провел большим пальцем по губам, от чего они сразу приоткрылись.  
  
\- Джон.  
  
Это был снова тот же самый сон, который преследовал его все эти восемь месяцев, но вчера он надеялся от него наконец освободиться. Джон ведь не мертв, его глаза не мертвы, он здесь, с ним. Почему же этот сон тоже до сих пор здесь?  
.  
.  
.  
 _Они ссорились, снова. Речь шла о лодке. Шерлок не понимал, почему Джон так хотел прокатиться на этой рыбацкой лодке, тем более, что обещали плохую погоду, и детектив откровенно волновался. Об этом он Джону, конечно, не сказал. После стольких лет не было необходимости объяснять такие мелочи. Явно надувшись, детектив вернулся на кухню к микроскопу. Лишь когда Джон надел куртку и еще раз обернулся у двери, Шерлок поднял голову.  
  
Джон заговорил так тихо и спокойно, словно мимоходом, что Шерлок не на шутку встревожился.  
  
\- Сейчас я пойду к этой чертовой лодке, а когда вернусь, мы поговорим о том, что нам следует делать дальше. Но вот так ничего не останется, это я могу обещать.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Шерлок, нахмурив лоб.  
\- Я имею в виду именно то, о чем сказал, - сказал Джон и вздохнул, - я так больше не могу и не хочу, Шерлок. – Он немного покачал головой. – Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты вообще выносишь такого глупого, обычного и скучного человека как я. И я спрашиваю себя, могу ли я заставлять тебя делать это и дальше. – Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, и он еще раз странно взглянул на Шерлока, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти вниз по лестнице.  
  
Шерлок вскочил.  
  
\- Джон… Джон? – Что это было? Что за бессмыслицу наговорил Джон, и почему он так на него смотрел? Он что-то упустил? Его взгляд. Его взгляд выражал… Не злость или скрытую ярость… Только пустоту. Будто Джон сдался. Он отказался от Шерлока? От их отношений? – ДЖОН! – Но в ответ он услышал лишь звук захлопывающейся внизу двери._  
.  
.  
.  
Да, он знал, почему сон не исчез. Потому что страх был всё еще здесь, страх потерять Джона. Знал ли он, что произошло в тот день? Помнил ли он ссору? Он должен попытаться удержать Джона, ведь он вернулся.  
  
\- Шерлок!  
  
Он вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на Джона, который уже долго звал его.  
  
\- Шерлок, прекрати! О чем бы ты ни думал, прекрати сейчас же! – Джон наблюдал, как выражение лица Шерлока изменилось за те несколько секунд, пока он невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой. Он не знал, что Шерлок увидел, но распознал нарастающую панику во взгляде. Они должны поговорить, даже если сейчас всего 5:30 утра. – Жди здесь. – Джон встал, чтобы сходить в туалет и сделать чай с тостами. Когда он вернулся в спальню с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки с горячим чаем и загруженная тостами тарелка, Шерлок сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, обмотавшись простыней, и выжидающе смотрел на Джона с нейтральным выражением лица. Джон поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку и удобно устроился в кровати, а потом дал Шерлоку его чай, взял свой и переставил поднос между ними на постель. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Шерлока. - Не делай этого, - сказал он мягко, и Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови, - не закрывайся от меня. Мы должны наконец быть честными друг с другом.   
  
Шерлок кивнул, его выражение лица смягчилось, и он немного расслабился. Пока его взгляд был устремлен в окно, Джон сделал глоток чая, а потом на пару мгновений замер. Когда он уходил из комнаты, на комоде лежала стопка аккуратно сложенных бумаг и пистолет. Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, а тот отвел взгляд и напряженно уставился в свою чашку.  
  
\- Шерлок, эти бумаги на комоде…  
\- Да?  
\- Для чего они? И куда они делись?  
\- Ничего особенного, я просто навел порядок. Старые дела, другие документы. Позже сожгу их в камине, - едва разборчиво пробормотал Шерлок в свою чашку.  
  
Джон знал, что он лжёт. И Шерлок знал, что Джон уловил ложь, но сейчас не хотел поднимать эту тему. Тем не менее, им следовало поговорить, и Джон попытался снова.  
  
\- А пистолет? С каких пор он у тебя?  
\- Майкрофт конфисковал твой.  
  
Джон внимательнее посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- И зачем ты обзавёлся новым? До этого у тебя вообще его не было. Предполагаю, Майкрофт ничего об этом не знает?  
  
Шерлок всё так же зачарованно смотрел в свою чашку и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что нам следует нормально поговорить? – не отступал Джон.  
  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом Шерлока словно одолел какой-то порыв, его плечи распрямились, и он с вызовом посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай поговорим. Почему ты мне не рассказываешь, что на самом деле произошло, почему ты скрывался от меня восемь месяцев? – Его голос был теперь тихий и холодный, а взгляд пронизывал Джона насквозь. Вдруг Шерлок встал, всё его тело напряглось, а он принялся мерить узкую комнату шагами от окна к двери. Четыре шага туда, четыре – обратно, снова и снова. Больше ничего не осталось от того сломанного и отчаявшегося человека, сейчас он излучал лишь ярость и холод. За все те годы, что они прожили вместе, Джон его видел таким очень редко.  
  
Джон знал его тактику, для него атака являлась лучшей защитой, но, несмотря на это, он испугался той вырывавшейся на него агрессии и холодности. Он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить Шерлоку, что он не прятался от него.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты мёртв. - Вдруг продолжил говорить Шерлок. – Я искал тебя везде, Майкрофт со всеми своими службами тоже тебя искали. Неделями. Потом нам сказали, что уже нет надежды на то, что кто-то выжил, так что Майкрофт прекратил поиски. Я – нет. Я не хотел верить, что… - Его голос сорвался, ярость испарилась. Он остался стоять у окна; потом он повернулся и Джона снова встретил этот отчаявшийся взгляд, буквально разбивающий сердце.  
  
За пару шагов Джон пересек комнату и обхватил лицо Шерлока своими руками. Тот закрыл глаза, но не двигался.  
  
\- Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста! – Джон говорил очень тихо. Он боялся, он не знал, поймет ли его Шерлок, простит ли. Но он хотел попробовать объяснить, что произошло, хотя бы то, что он сам понимал.   
  
Шерлок открыл глаза; он постарался взять себя в руки, когда Джон начал говорить.  
  
\- Шерлок, мне жаль. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль и не собирался от тебя прятаться. Позволь мне попробовать… Я хотел бы… Пойдем, сядем. – Он вздохнул и провел руками по плечам и рукам Шерлока, взял его за запястье и повел к кровати, где наконец его отпустил, и они оба сели. Джон подогнул ногу, чтобы полностью развернуться к Шерлоку.  
  
Он скучал по тому, как спокойно раньше мог держать Шерлока за руку, но теперь не решался, а просто смотрел на них, сложенных на коленях. И тогда Джон начал рассказывать; начиная с первого пробуждения на пляже, где его нашел Майк, потом о своей амнезии, о жизни на острове, сомнениях, противоречиях; о том, как он решил выбросить из мыслей всё, кроме настоящего момента. Заканчивая рассказ, он снова бросил на Шерлока извиняющийся, неуверенный взгляд.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, Шерлок. Я знаю, если бы я пошел в полицию, то они бы очень быстро вернули меня домой. Я сам не знаю, почему так себя повел. Я не могу это объяснить, тогда это казалось единственным правильным решением. Это всё, о чем я мог думать. Мне следовало попытаться попробовать довериться самому себе, интуиции, раз уж никаких воспоминаний не было. Я не могу это по-другому объяснить. – Пока он говорил, Шерлок взял его левую руку и вырисовывал большим пальцем круги на тыльной стороне ладони, а его взгляд был направлен в пустоту. – Какое-то время я даже подозревал, что был контрабандистом или уголовником, но Майк считал, что это чушь. Если бы он и правда посчитал меня преступником, то едва ли позволил бы остаться жить у себя. – Добавил Джон с неуверенной улыбкой после короткой паузы.  
  
Шерлок был спокоен. Он лишь сильнее сжал руку Джона.  
  
\- К этому я могу кое-что добавить, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Что? О чем ты? – Джон был удивлен.  
\- В тот день, когда ты решил прокатиться на лодке, мы поссорились. Да, я знаю, мы часто спорили, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Ты был другим. И я не знал, вернешься ли ты домой после поездки, - Шерлок заговорил еще тише, - это не только твоя вина. Хотя ты потерял память, твое подсознание едва ли изменилось. И оно отчетливо говорило тебе, что уже всё равно, кто ты и где ты. Самое главное то, что ты не там, откуда пришел. Главное, что ты не со мной, - последние слова были произнесены уже почти шепотом. От осознания Шерлок тяжело сглотнул, все еще крепко держа Джона за руку. Теперь он неотрывно смотрел на их переплетенные вместе руки.  
  
Джон нахмурился. Конечно, Шерлок часто заставлял его балансировать на грани с разочарованием за все эти годы, но он не мог себе представить такого сценария, при котором он действительно мог бы бросить этого идиота. Вероятно, Шерлок не совсем правильно его тогда понял. Злость – да. Раздражение – да. Доведен до предела – о да, хватало. Но покинуть Шерлока? Никогда! Конечно, он не мог сказать такого, и хотя Шерлок всегда лучше наблюдал за тем, что происходит в их отношениях, снова и снова случалось так, что он что-то понимал совершенно неправильно.  
  
Ссора, да, воспоминания медленно заполняли голову. Их ссора перед его поездкой…  
  
Это была не просто лодочная прогулка, речь шла о чем-то куда более важном. Джон чувствовал себя в их отношениях как в ловушке; Шерлок не воспринимал его работу всерьез. Нет, это было не ново. Шерлок никогда не понимал, почему Джон проводил драгоценные часы со скучными больными людьми вместо того, чтобы проводить это время с ним. И хотя они жили вместе уже больше десятилетия, и Джон должен был бы привыкнуть к этому, всё равно подобные замечания задевали за живое. Шерлок мог быть и другим, конечно; иногда он бывал любвеобильным и нежным. Но его манера высмеивать клинику, коллег и друзей Джона, его рукописи, и вообще всё, что было для него важным; то, как он воспринимал Джона и все то, что тот для него делал, было как будто само собой разумеющимся. Вдруг это перешло все границы, и Джон не был уверен, что они вообще когда-то были.  
  
Но, очевидно, когда-то они были. Джон закрыл глаза и постарался снова всё вспомнить. Он стоял в дверном проеме, полностью готовый к поездке.  _Так. Больше. Нельзя._  Потом он спокойно сказал Шерлоку, что после его возвращения им нужно будет поговорить, что что-то следует изменить. Конечно, он знал, что Шерлок ненавидит такие разговоры, и его полный непонимания взгляд и вопрос о том, что все это должно значить, никак не улучшили настроения.   
  
 _\- Я имею в виду именно то, о чем сказал. Я так больше не могу и не хочу, Шерлок. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты вообще выносишь такого глупого, обычного и скучного человека как я. И я спрашиваю себя, могу ли я заставлять тебя это делать и дальше._  
  
Джон слышал, как эти слова пронеслись в его голове. Господи, он действительно это сказал?  
  
Он чувствовал себя несчастным, пустым и сгоревшим. В то утро Шерлок сделал несколько более чем неуместных замечаний по поводу глупых детских воспоминаний Джона, прежде чем раскритиковать его рукописи для новой книги. Когда-то терпение Джона должно было лопнуть. Он спрашивал себя, каким же дураком надо быть, чтобы подумать, что Шерлок действительно будет в нем нуждаться. После всех совместных лет жизни он начал сомневаться. Не в своей любви к Шерлоку, он знал, что здесь ничего не изменится, и это было частью проблемы. Дело было в его способности выдерживать и компенсировать такое непостоянное настроение Шерлока. Быть может, он просто постарел. Он чувствовал себя старым, когда стоял в тот день в дверном проеме. Слишком старым для Шерлока и его характера.  
  
Это было единственным возможным объяснением, предположил Джон, но теперь уже не сказать наверняка. И имело ли это теперь значение? В данный момент он здесь и он знает, что совершенно точно не хочет быть в любом другом месте.  
  
\- Я… Я помню, и это ужасно, что я тогда тебе такое наговорил. Просто к тому моменту накопилось слишком много всего. Но, Шерлок, я помню и все наши вместе прожитые годы, всю нашу жизнь. Если все еще есть какая-то проблема, то я уверен, что мы сумеем решить ее вместе, как и делали это всегда. Возможно, мне и правда нужен был этот тайм-аут, возможно, что ты прав, и я подсознательно не хотел домой, но теперь я здесь, и больше нет никакого места на Земле, где еще я хотел бы сейчас быть. За это время я много узнал о самом себе и о людях.  
  
Когда молчание затянулось, и Шерлок не делал никаких попыток что-то сказать, Джон занервничал.   
  
\- Шерлок, - Джон провел пальцем по лини подбородка детектива и немного приподнял его голову, пока тот наконец не посмотрел на него, - ты хочешь, чтобы я снова был с тобой? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Конечно, я этого хочу! – И Джон почти услышал невысказанное «идиот» и ухмыльнулся. Да, это снова был он – нетерпеливый, вечно закатывающий глаза Шерлок.   
  
Джон ждал, но ничего не происходило. Шерлок неуверенно взглянул на него, и Джон тяжело вздохнул. Он что, снова должен делать всё сам? Он мягко провел пальцами по волосам детектива, прежде чем дотронуться до его шеи и притянуть к себе.  
  
\- Идиот, - тихо сказал он и нежно поцеловал Шерлока. Его губы расплылись в улыбке, прежде чем он позволил себе полностью погрузиться в поцелуй.  
  
Джон обхватил лицо Шерлока обеими руками и немного отстранился, чтобы видеть его глаза.   
  
\- Я тебя люблю, Шерлок. – сказал он. – Ты и есть моя жизнь, моё всё.  
  
Какое-то время царила тишина, и никто из них не шевельнулся.   
  
\- Точно как и ты – моя жизнь, Джон. – Наконец так же тихо ответил Шерлок. – За последние несколько месяцев я это понял очень хорошо. – Он резко замолчал и опустил взгляд, ему казалось, что он сказал лишнего. Джон задумался. Казалось, было еще что-то, что Шерлок не договаривал.   
  
Шерлок поцеловал его и залез руками под его футболку.   
  
\- Я хочу снова узнать тебя, Джон, каждый сантиметр твоего тела, - говорил он, покрывая шею Джона поцелуями. Тот с легким вздохом отклонил голову и полностью отдался ощущениям, позволяя исследовать себя руками, губами и зубами до тех пор, пока весь его разум не стал заполнен лишь одной мыслью – «Шерлок».

 


	4. Chapter 4

Джон стоял посреди спальни и медленно осматривал всё вокруг. Нахмурив лоб, он скользил недоверчивым взглядом по комнате.   
  
Нет, ничего. Где Шерлок оставил свою скрипку? Ни скрипки, ни пюпитра не было в гостиной. На самом деле это не было чем-то слишком странным. Хотя Шерлок чаще всего стоял у окна, когда играл или сочинял, но иногда он брал всё с собой в спальню. Но и здесь ничего не было!  
  
Джон остановил взгляд на комоде и задумался, прежде чем продолжить осматривать вещи. Те бумаги на комоде, что он видел прошлым вечером – это были не старые дела, насколько он знал. Кроме того, всё было слишком тщательно упорядочено, и ключи тоже лежали здесь, а один из них выглядел так, будто принадлежал ячейке камеры хранения или вроде того.  
  
Чистота в квартире, пропавшая скрипка, бумаги, и, не забывая оружие, – как всё это было связано между собой? Склонив голову набок, Джон прислушался к шуму воды – Шерлок был всё еще в душе. Больше не сомневаясь, Джон выдвинул самый верхний ящик.  
  
Излюбленный Шерлоком порядок в носках пропал и, достав одну пару, Джон увидел угол листа бумаги. Осторожно, словно боясь задеть бомбу, он вытаскивал одну пару носков за другой на комод. Под ними оказались беспорядочно сложенные бумаги.   
  
Джон взял лежащую на самом верху записку и прочел: «Завязать виндзорским узлом!»* Следующей в его руках оказалась страховка, потом – подсчеты расходов, другие документы о страховке, договоры. Взору открывалось всё больше: он положил на комод связку ключей, включая ключ от дома и тот маленький ключик, ранее незнакомый Джону, конверты и, наконец, завещание Шерлока. Джон смотрел на все это растеряно, ничего не понимая.  
  
Он попытался посмотреть внимательнее, как его учил этому Шерлок, но разум отказывался распознать суть. Взгляд упал на конверты, и Джон взял маленькую стопку в руки. «Мама» было написано на первом, на следующих – «Миссис Хадсон» и «Майкрофт». Словно окаменев, Джон смотрел на адресованный Майкрофту конверт.  
  
В этот момент открылась дверь ванной, и Шерлок вышел, накинув свой синий халат поверх пижамных штанов. Он постарался принять душ максимально быстро; было невыносимо быть оторванным от Джона даже на такой короткий промежуток времени. Хотя он знал, что Джон здесь, но невозможность видеть его доставляла почти физическую боль, так что он вошел в спальню, всё еще вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем. Как только он увидел Джона, стоящего у открытого комода с письмами в руках, все его движения замедлились, а сам он стал пепельно-бледным.   
  
Очень медленно Джон развернулся к Шерлоку, так и стоявшему посреди комнаты, с взлохмаченными волосами, с влажным полотенцем в расслабленных руках. На лице Шерлока снова отразились все его мысли, и Джон впервые пожалел, что умеет так хорошо его читать. Взгляд Шерлока был прикован к письму в руках Джона – к письму для Майкрофта, - и выглядел так, словно его в любой момент может стошнить. Джон, у которого тоже исчезли все краски с лица, чувствовал себя примерно так же, словно его мозг наконец сопоставил все частички пазла.   
  
\- Что… - голос отказывал Джону, и он вынужден был прокашляться, - что это, Шерлок?   
  
Шерлок будто тихо хныкнул.  
  
\- Ничего, - попытался сказать он спокойно, но в его голосе слышалось отчаяние, - пожалуйста, Джон, там нет ничего такого.  
  
Джон медленно покачал головой. Всё еще держа конверт в руке, он медленно подошел к Шерлоку.  
  
\- Шерлок, что это?   
  
Тот плотнее запахнул халат и опустился на край кровати. Обхватив себя руками, уставившись в пол, он так и остался неподвижно сидеть. Лишь с большим усилием Джону удалось заставить себя двигаться, но он всё-таки сел около него и ждал.   
  
Прошла, казалось, вечность, прежде чем по телу Шерлока прошла дрожь, и он опустил голову на грудь. Джон, не раздумывая, протянул руку и стал успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине. Шерлок закрыл глаза и, дрожа, несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пока, наконец, не начал тихо говорить.  
  
\- Я пытался, правда. Но восемь месяцев, Джон. Восемь месяцев лишь кошмары и боль, отчаяние… И никакого будущего. Я больше не мог так продолжать, поэтому хотел всё изменить.  
  
Возникла долгая пауза, во время которой никто ничего не говорил. Когда рука исчезла со спины Шерлока, он так сильно стиснул зубы, что даже стало больно, но лишь бы не застонать вслух. Потерял ли он Джона сейчас окончательно, уже во второй раз? Он этого бы не вынес, определенно, нет.  
  
Громкий шум испугал его и заставил открыть глаза и поднять голову. Джона уже не было на кровати. Он сидел на полу, широко раскрыв глаза, и на его лице был написан чистый ужас. Он впился зубами в кулак, чтобы не дать вырваться крику, разрывающему его горло, а в другой руке все еще держал письмо для Майкрофта.  
  
Тревога и шок пронизывали внутренности Джона, как только он осознал,  _что_  Шерлок пытался сказать. Мысль, что он был до такой степени в отчаянии, чтобы сдаться, уже была ужасной; но то, что Джон был тому причиной, сводило с ума. Осознание, истина – всё было подобно удару. Это была его вина, только лишь его! Он почти погубил Шерлока.  
  
Джон медленно начал понимать, что громкий всхлип, который он слышал, издавал он сам, но так и не смог заставить себя замолчать. Шерлок оказался возле него и забрал письмо из его рук. Джон закрыл глаза, он просто не мог на него смотреть. Это была его вина! Господи, Шерлоку следовало бы его ненавидеть.   
  
А потом он почувствовал робкое касание руки к своим волосам и щеке. Прошло какое-то время, пока он смог различить голос Шерлока и понять, что он говорил. Но так не могло быть, это было неправильно. Почему Шерлок должен был перед ним извиняться? За что? И вообще, Шерлок никогда не извинялся, ни разу!  
  
Шерлок осторожно забрал письмо из рук Джона и безразлично отбросил в сторону, а потом беспомощно осмотрелся. Он никогда не видел Джона таким, ни разу за все годы. Наконец, он поднял руку и нерешительно убрал прядь волос со лба Джона, мягко провел по щеке.   
  
\- Мне жаль, Джон, правда, я не знал. Я думал, ты уже… Я… Я просто не мог больше без тебя. Это было так больно.   
\- Господи, Шерлок, прекрати извиняться!   
  
Шерлок замер, но, прежде чем он смог убрать руку, Джон схватил его за запястье и крепко держал, все еще не открывая глаза. Наконец, он поднял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
\- Это я должен извиняться. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось так страдать. Мне жаль, что я ничего не попытался предпринять. Мне жаль, всё… Всё это – моя вина. – Он должен был это высказать, даже если это спугнёт Шерлока, он должен был ему это сказать. – Я тебя почти погубил, я не знаю, что бы я… - он запнулся, не в силах говорить дальше. По его телу снова прошла дрожь.  
  
Когда Шерлок высвободил свою руку из хватки Джона, тому показалось, словно земля ушла из-под ног. Джон подтянул к себе колени, снова закрыл глаза и постарался стать таким маленьким, насколько это возможно. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на дыхании, пока он пытался подавить нарастающую тошноту. Он всё испортил, всё позади, он окончательно всё пустил под откос. Его тело было охвачено неконтролируемой дрожью.  
  
Шерлок расстроено смотрел на съежившуюся фигуру возле себя. Все эти всплески чувств приводили его в безумие, за все эти годы он так ничему и не научился. Он встал, злясь и чувствуя разочарование из-за своего упущения. Думай, Шерлок! Что бы сделал Джон? Наконец, он стянул одеяло с постели, опустился на колени перед Джоном и укутал их обоих. Он чувствовал дрожь Джона, тонкую вибрацию, и пытался всё это понять. Он осторожно разжал судорожно стиснутые пальцы Джона и успокаивающе погладил его по рукам, вверх по предплечьям до плеч, мягко массируя, пока не заметил, как напряжение и дрожь под его руками медленно исчезали.   
  
\- Джон, всё в порядке, я же здесь.  
\- Нет, - тихо и устало сказал Джон, - нет, не всё в порядке, - он поднял голову, чтобы можно было посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, - как ты можешь говорить, что всё в порядке? Я тебя едва не погубил. Еще бы один день и… - Джон не мог дальше говорить, его тошнило, так что пришлось прижать руку ко рту. Одним рывком он поднялся и побежал в ванную, успев вовремя добраться до унитаза, прежде чем его стошнило.  
  
Шерлок пошел за ним и дал ему влажное полотенце, чтобы Джон смог вытереться и освежить лицо. Изможденный, Джон опустился на холодный кафель.  
  
\- Пойдем, вставай, - Шерлок стал перед ним и призывающе протянул к нему руки, - пол слишком холодный, Джон, пойдем. – Но тот даже не поднял взгляд, будучи все еще полностью погруженным в свои мысли и смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
  
Наконец, Шерлок просто сам поднял его с пола и без особого сопротивления помог дойти до спальни, в кровать, где Джон свернулся калачиком, словно хотел сделаться невидимым. Вздохнув, Шерлок лег рядом с ним. Он не мог до конца понять это чувство вины у Джона. Ведь не было такого, что Джон сделал всё это намеренно и покинул его, но Шерлок знал, что для Джона этот факт не играл большой роли.  
  
Раньше, когда у Джона часто были кошмары о его боях в Афганистане, Шерлок просто крепко обнимал его и не отпускал. Чаще всего Джон быстро успокаивался. Иногда он даже снова засыпал в руках Шерлока, находясь в уверенности, что он не один, что Шерлок был здесь и охранял его. В конце концов, кошмары исчезли.   
  
Так что Шерлок попытался сделать это снова. Медленно и осторожно он буквально обвился вокруг Джона, так что он мог держать его в своих руках со спины и успокаивающе поглаживать. Это было непривычной сменой ролей, ведь, если не брать во внимание кошмары в самом начале, то именно Джон всего был сильной, уверенной стороной их отношений.  
  
Они лежали, тесно друг к другу прижавшись, Шерлок протянул левую руку под шеей Джона, так что его рука была как раз напротив сердца. Другой рукой он поглаживал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, а лицом зарылся в волосы Джона и спокойно дышал. Шерлок не знал, сколько прошло времени, но наконец он почувствовал, как друг расслабился в его руках.  
  
Они успокоились и тихо лежали рядом; прошло какое-то время, и Шерлок начал говорить. Это произошло само собой, почти неосознанно, и он даже не успел толком всё обдумать.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что смог бы это сделать. – Это был почти шёпот, будто он говорил сам с собой. – Ты не представляешь, насколько неуклюжим я оказался, - пробормотал он в волосы Джону, оставив короткий поцелуй на макушке, - я не хотел всё запачкать, вдруг миссис Хадсон еще понадобилась бы квартира, так что я решил сделать это в душе. Тогда я поскользнулся и едва не упал. Можешь представить себе лицо Майкрофта, если бы он нашел меня с переломом лодыжки? Ужас! – Шерлок скривился от отвратной мысли, прежде чем продолжить. – Кроме того, Лестрейд умудрился пригласить сам себя, так что зайти на чай ему казалось просто необходимостью. – Еле слышное фырканье дало Шерлоку понять, что Джон его всё-таки слушает. Это было хорошо, даже очень хорошо. – Так что, как видишь, твоё чувство вины полностью преувеличено.   
  
Шерлок нерешительно развернул к себе Джона, чтобы можно было посмотреть на него, так и продолжая крепко держать его в своих руках.  
  
\- Да, я был в отчаянии. Я ненавидел спать, потому что тогда начинались сны. И я ненавидел просыпаться, потому что тогда снова наступало одиночество. Но после того, как я – настолько неуклюже, - попытался это сделать, я не думаю, что правда смог бы, - он посмотрел прямо в глаза Джону, - и знаешь, почему? Потому что на самом деле я так и не перестал надеяться, - он развернулся от неудобства, неспокойно блуждая взглядом по лицу Джона и пытаясь найти правильные слова, - я не умею так уж хорошо это выражать, ты же знаешь. Но наша связь, которая появилась еще в самый первый день, она словно невидимая цепь между нами. Я бы почувствовал, если бы она разорвалась.   
  
Джон долго и неподвижно смотрел на Шерлока, потом без единого слова кивнул и прижался к его рукам, которые так крепко его держали.   
  
  


**_Эпилог_ **

  
  
Спустя пару дней Майкрофт молча выслушал рассказ Джона и назначил ему встречу с терапевтом. То, что он так просто отреагировал, удивило Джона, но он или кто-то из его подчиненных уже наверняка перепроверили всю историю и знали все до единой мелочи.   
  
И обследование в больнице, как и ожидалось, прошло без выдачи результатов и счетов.  
  
Психотерапевт Джону тоже понравился, и спустя какое-то время ему определенно удалось помочь Джону избавиться от чувства вины. Кроме того, он дал Джону пару советов, как справляться с причудами Шерлока. В итоге, так как именно Майкрофт платил за эти визиты, Джон решил их продолжать подольше.   
  
Кошмары Шерлока исчезли достаточно быстро; он не был одним из тех, кто лишний раз беспокоится о законченном деле. Джон вернулся; только это и имело значение.   
  
Когда он немного пришел в себя, то спустя пару недель ситуация медленно снова нормализовалась. Но Шерлоку всё равно нужна была постоянная уверенность, что Джон был здесь, было ли это выражено ищущим взглядом или сообщением, если они были далеко друг от друга.   
  
Что Джона сначала сбивало с толку, кроме почти навязчивой привязанности, которая иногда заставляла его терпение подходить к краю, так это мимолетные, непривычные жесты. Шерлок начал проявлять своё внимание так, как никогда не делал этого раньше. Началось с того, что он делал для Джона чай, проявлял мимолетную нежность; прощальный поцелуй, когда Джон уходил на работу, поглаживание плеч или быстрый поцелуй в волосы, когда Джон читал в своем кресле.   
  
Секс тоже изменился. Шерлок никогда не скрывал, что для него он был не настолько важен, как для Джона, и спустя десять лет можно было спустить обороты, так что это было нормально. Но с тех пор, как Джон вернулся, Шерлок, видимо, просто не мог насытиться. Не то чтобы Джон жаловался, но это было любопытно.   
  
\- Шерлок, - начал он осторожно, когда они однажды ночью лежали в постели, изможденные и удовлетворенные, - можно кое-что спросить?  
  
Шерлок начал перебирать его волосы.  
  
\- Ты спрашиваешь себя, почему я постоянно хочу спать с тобой, - это было даже не вопросом, а утверждением. Он ждал, что Джон об этом заговорит, - на самом деле я не могу этого объяснить, просто это так и есть, просто мне стало ясно, что наше совместное время ограничено. Как говорится, начинаешь ценить тогда, когда теряешь. Это правда. – Он обнял Джона крепче. – Но я получил второй шанс, второй шанс с тобой. Секс создает впечатление, что мы – одно целое, сплавлены, неразрывны. Я хочу чувствовать это как можно чаще, хочу чувствовать тебя в себе, быть единым целым.  
  
Джон прижал его плотнее к себе и мягко поцеловал. Да, так оно и есть – второй шанс, подумал он. И он был решительно настроен воспользоваться им.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько раз в жизни Шерлок переживал моменты абсолютной ясности. На несколько секунд тишина могла вытеснить шум и дать ему возможность подумать. Вещи проявляли себя ясно и четко, мир казался еще незапятнанным и невинным, словно всё возникло лишь сейчас. Ему никогда не удавалось удержать такие моменты. Он цеплялся за них, но они меркли, как и всё остальное. Такими моментами он жил, они возвращали его обратно в реальность, и он осознавал, что на самом деле всё именно так, как и должно быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Виндзорский узел, названный так в честь герцога Виндзора, — широкий треугольный узел, который обычно завязывается для официально-деловых встреч. http://www.henderson.ru/club/information/tieknots/winzdor/


End file.
